


Left out, Dragged in

by total_wrecker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, jealous jean, mentions of dmmd, mentions of free!, tsundere jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_wrecker/pseuds/total_wrecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has been feeling rather ticked at the fact that Eren and Marco have been going out with each other for a while now, but it's not like he's jealous or anything.</p>
<p>Eren and Marco think that they should get Jean to join them. By making him jealous, which he totally is.</p>
<p>Then, with the help of a school assignment that he will essentially fail at by himself, Jean finds himself trapped with them. How is he going to survive this?</p>
<p>He wont.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm doing a new fill for a SNK kink-meme prompt! (aka I'm resuming my original intentions with this account XP)  
> here's a link to the original promt: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=9720298
> 
> i accidentally indulged myself with erenmarco smut in the first chapter dangit XD
> 
> thanks to Total_Fangirl for helping me out with the title, which was the hardest part for this thing XD

Jean tapped his pencil furiously against his desk, trying to resist the urge to look back and actually focus on his work in class for once. Not that his grades for this class was all that bad. And he was able to go through his textbooks or ask his friends for notes if he missed something. But… but… BUT THAT GODDAMN SOUND!!

There was a final pop and Jean finally snapped. He jumped out of his seat and looked behind him. “WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT?!”

“Mm?” Right behind him, Eren and Marco looked at him, the freckled boy chewing some gum while Eren had some traces of a popped bubble on his face as well as his long hair. “What is it Jean?” Marco cocked his head to the side as he asked.

“WILL YOU TWO EITHER STOP BUBBLEGUM KISSING EACH OTHER OR AT LEAST KEEP IT DOWN!?”

“Kirschtein.”

_Aw shit._

Jean turned back to the front and saw Mr. Levi’s glare directed at him. “Right now, you happen to be the loudest one in the class. Sit back down, or you get the honor of cleaning the room when the bell rings.” Knowing that Levi meant it – and the extent of cleaning he would have to do to appease him – Jean clamped his mouth shut and slowly sat back down. “Jaeger, Bodt. Stop the bubblegum exchange. It’s unhygienic.”

“Yes sir,” they both answered, sounding disappointed. As Levi turned back to the papers he was grading, Jean heard them talking to each other again. “Guess we just need to wait till the bell rings.”

“Alright. Do you want to go to the bakery then?”

“The one with the cake that has a ton of frosting? Totally.”

“I personally think the frosting looks better on your lips than on the cake.” Eren’s voice dropped down an octave, and there was a faint shy giggle from Marco.

Jean inhaled, praying that he would find the strength to ignore those two.

_When I get home, I’m going to drown myself in some Free episodes._

When the bell finally rang, Jean got up and watched as Eren and Marco linked hands together and walked out of the classroom. Marco may be taller by three inches, but their hands were just about the same size. Eren’s fingers curled with Marco’s own, linking the boys close together. There was a sudden surge of emotion at the handholding.

_WHY ARE THEY HOLDING HANDS IN FRONT OF ME?!_

“You got money for the cake, right?”

“You’re the one who wants to see the frosting on me. You better be paying.”

“You want the frosting too though! And the cake!” A dry-marker eraser suddenly came flying at Eren and hit the side of his head. “OW!”

“Keep the romance talk outside of my classroom,” Levi ordered menacingly without looking up from his papers. Jean mentally noted that Levi didn’t need to see his target to hit them. Eren nodded before bending down and placing the eraser on the whiteboard. As soon as Eren and Marco left the room, Jean began heading out. “Hold it Kirschtein.”

Jean turned around slowly, praying that he didn’t get cleaning duty. “Yes sir?”

“I noticed that you have been acting stranger than usual in the last month. Is there something that I should know about?”

“… No sir.” Jean hurried out, not wanting anyone to start prying into his personal life. Making his way to the locker, he grabbed whatever he needed and started leaving the building. As he made it, he spotted Eren and Marco again, still holding hands as they were walking down to the sidewalk. Eren was now leaning his head against Marco’s shoulder, making a clear reminder who was the taller one of the two.

Jean felt the same wave of emotion again, but as he continued watching the two, he hung his head. He was glad that his best friend found someone who loved him… but every time he saw them together, he would get upset for some reason, just before a wave of sadness hit him.

And this isn’t the first time two guys who he was friends with were dating each other. Reiner and Bertholdt were together much longer than Eren and Marco, and he was perfectly chill with them.

But… what the hell was it then?! It sure as hell wasn’t jealously!!

-

Eren opened the door and stepped aside for Marco to go in. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Marco smiled at him as he went past him, carrying the boxes they brought back from the bakery. Seeing it made him turn a slight red.

_God, how did I get the nicest guy with the nicest smile to agree to be my boyfriend?_

“Is your sister still here?”

“Nah, she went to Annie’s for a group project.” There was a sudden cough from the side and Eren turned his head, seeing both Mikasa and Annie standing there. Oh. Crap.

“Eren, you better not have gone and spoiled your dinner eating too much lunch,” Mikasa warned him firmly.

“He didn’t,” Marco told her. “Although he tried to with some cookies.”

“MARCO!!” Eren felt his cheeks turn even redder as the taller boy giggled.

“By the way Mikasa, we stopped by the Korean bakery and got you a few things that you like while we were over there.”

Mikasa nodded in thanks. “Just put it in the kitchen.”

“Alright,” Marco chirped while smiling.

“Are you planning on staying for dinner tonight?”

“Mmmm, yeah. I’ll have to give my folks a call though, or my siblings may freak out. Is there anything I can do to help you or Annie while I am here though?” Goddammit, this boy was too nice.

“Keep Eren out of the cookie jar. I don’t want him spoiling his appetite.”

“HEY!!”

“Anything else?”

“Fix some hot chocolate, you’re the best at that.”

Eren looked at his sister. “I thought you didn’t want anyone to ruin their appetite.”

“Nothing wrong with hot chocolate,” Annie stated.

“Okay, I can fix some.” Marco began heading to the kitchen.

Eren was about to follow him when Mikasa grabbed his sleeve. “Are you two going to do stuff together? Because if you are, make sure to use lube and keep the door closed as well as the blinds for the windows.”

“And don’t do it in the kitchen. Unlike Reiner and Bert.” Annie’s face was completely deadpanned as she stated that.

“Why are you guys telling me this?!” Eren felt his cheeks burn even more in embarrassment for the girls’ statements.

“Because you’re my brother… and I was able to see you through the window when I came home last week.”

Eren felt all of his dignity leave with her words. “I’m going to help Marco.”

“Don’t do it in the kitchen,” Annie reminded him.

He groaned in response and trudged away from the girls. He entered the kitchen and went up to his boyfriend, who was at the stove pouring the milk into the kettle for the hot chocolate, and placed his head on Marco’s shoulder. “Eren? You okay?”

“Aside from the fact that I just found out my sister saw me through the window last week when we were in the bedroom, yeah.”

“Wh-what?!” Eren saw a huge flush come to Marco’s face.

“Mmmmmrrrgg.” Eren buried his face into Marco’s shoulder. “Why couldn’t I get the oblivious siblings who don’t realize things like you did?”

Marco raised one hand to pet his head. “I-I’m sure she won’t tell anyone. Unlike my siblings.” Eren looked up at Marco’s face and gave a little pout. “Aw, you look like a puppy.”

“A cute one?”

“A very cute one.” Marco kissed the top of his head. “Can you grab the chocolate for me?”

“Yep.” Eren moved off of him and went to the drawer and grabbed the chocolate bars Marco’s mom gave him. “How many pieces do we need?”

“There are four people, and I think there’s the possibility someone may want seconds, so lets put six pieces in.”

“Okay.” Eren broke off the number of pieces Marco said they needed. “How long do we have to wait before we can have some?”

“Ten to twenty minutes. Depends how fast the chocolates melt.”

Eren pouted. “Can’t we do something else instead of sitting here?”

“I don’t want it to boil over though. The mess would take forever to clean. And I’m not leaving it for Mikasa to clean.”

Eren wrapped his arms around Marco before placing his head back on his shoulder. “You’re too nice.”

“Someone has to be.” Eren hummed and gave a small kiss to Marco’s neck, making him laugh. “Eren~”

“You’re so sweet. Literally.”

“DON’T DO IT IN THE KITCHEN!!” Both boys jumped at the sound of Annie’s order.

“Yes ma’am,” Marco agreed quietly.

-

Marco placed his fork and knife on his plate and looked up. “Thanks Mikasa. Dinner was good.”

“Yeah, she did a fantastic job at not letting it burn. Unlike last time.” Marco gave Eren a look, and Eren looked back. “What?”

“Don’t be mean.”

Eren lowered his head. “Sorry.”

Marco stood up. “I can wash the dishes.”

“Nah it’s fine. I’ll take care of them,” Mikasa told him as she waved her fork with spaghetti. “You already made hot chocolate for us earlier.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, totally. Just take it to the kitchen and leave it at the sink.”

“Alright. If you say so.” Marco looked back at Eren. “I’m going to be in your room doing dome homework. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I finish,” Eren said with his mouth full.

_He’s so cute when he talks with his mouth full._

Marco smiled and went to the kitchen and placed his plate where Mikasa told him to. Just before he left, he went over to the boxes he and Eren brought back from the bakery and picked up the smallest one before continuing on to Eren’s bedroom. As soon as he got there, he set the box down on the nightstand. Remembering what Eren said while they were in the kitchen about Mikasa seeing them through the window, Marco immediately went over there and closed the blinds before adjusting the light.

Now it was a matter of getting himself ready.

After several minutes of prepping and waiting, there was finally a knock at the door. “Marco?” Eren. “I’m coming in!” Eren quickly slipped into the room, keeping his back turned from the bed. As soon as there was the sound of the door being locked, Eren turned around and saw Marco.

Marco felt himself blush as soon as they made eye contact. Here he was, spread out on the bed for his boyfriend, with frosting and cake practically smeared all over his body. He felt bad for breaking apart the cake because it looked so nice intact, but this was fun too.

Eren stood there frozen before finally jumping to the bed, making Marco laugh. “Finally. I can have the treat I wanted all day.” Eren licked his lips as he crawled his way up to Marco. He leaned down and kissed Marco, licking his lips and getting the frosting. “Did you eat some?”

“Yeah, wanted to make sure it was good enough for the both of us,” Marco answered.

“I’ve said this before, and I’ll say it again.” Eren licked Marco’s cheek to get the frosting there. “You are so sweet.” He then moved down to Marco’s neck and began swiping his tongue over the frosting and crumbs on it, sucking on the areas once the cake was gone from there.

Marco gave a soft moan in pleasure from the sensation. “Fuck… Eren-AH!” The last lick just now was on one of the more sensitive spots, surprising him.

“What?!” Eren suddenly looked up, looking afraid that he may have hurt him. The moment he did, Marco saw frosting caught in his hair.

“… Pfft~” Marco began laughing. “You look like a total dork~”

“Wha?”

“You got frosting in your hair!!”

“I wha?!” Marco continued laughing as Eren looked at his hair and reached for where the frosting was and looked at what stuck to his fingers. “Seriously?” He looked back at Marco, who was still snickering. He pouted and moved down to Marco’s chest.

Marco was caught by surprise again as he felt Eren’s tongue run over his chest, gasping as he reached for the back of Eren’s head, holding as much hair as his hand could grab, trying not to pull too much. Eren’s tongue eventually went over one of his nipples, where Marco had intentionally put more frosting and cake there. There was a pleased hum from the shorter boy as he then started sucking on the nub, causing it to perk. “Mmm~” Marco felt Eren’s hand touch the unoccupied nipple, sweeping up whatever frosting he could before drawing himself away. Marco gave a needy moan as the suckling stopped. “Eren~”

“Now, I can’t just let this go to waste, can I?” He ate the frosting that he had just gotten. He began tracing Marco’s arms with his fingers, getting as much frosting as he could. Marco closed his eyes, feeling Eren’s fingers carefully go over his skin before they disappeared, then returning. After a few times, Eren brought his fingers up to Marco’s mouth. “Here.”

Marco gave a small smile and opened his mouth, licking away the frosting and cake crumbs that were on his boyfriend’s fingers. When he was done, Eren’s face had a nice red tinge to it. “You’re blushing again~”

“Ahhh, Marco~” After Eren shook his head, he swooped back down and began teasing Marco again. Marco arched is back as Eren sucked the other nipple this time and pinched the one his tongue was lavishing just seconds ago. Eren squeezed the nub before rolling it between his fingers as his other hand reached Marco’s stomach, stroking the cake and frosting spots and bringing them up, releasing his mouth from Marco’s sensitive nub. Keeping his eyes on Marco’s face, Eren licked the cake off his fingers before moving down.

“Damn, you really though this through, huh?” Eren lifted Marco’s legs to position them, clearly happy with what Marco did. He then moved his head down to his thighs before licking them, getting the frosting Marco had placed there. “I could have loaned you my thigh highs if you wanted some thigh action.”

“EREN~” Marco whined as Eren continued planting kisses along his inner thigh. The sensation was enough for his cock to harden completely, beads of precum beginning to form at the tip.

After a minute of teasing, Eren looked back up at Marco, his eyes softening. “You’re so gorgeous Marco.” He moved up again to lean close to Marco, kissing him gently. Marco was able to taste the same cake and frosting Eren offered him with his fingers. Eren broke away slowly after a moment. “Where’s the lube?”

“On top… of the nightstand.”

Eren nodded and reached for it. “Wait… is this already open? I thought this was brand new.”

“… It was.”

Eren looked back at Marco in confusion. “Huh?”

“… I already… did some prepping…”

Eren suddenly turned a very deep red after a moment. “O-OH!! W-well, uh…” He scratched his head. “That’s definitely hot!” After a brief second of silence between them, Eren swiftly lifted Marco’s legs and pulled his calves over his shoulder to take a good look. “Fuck~”

“Eren~” Marco covered his face with his arms, feeling a rush of blood to his face now.

There was a laugh from Eren and Marco peeked over his arms and watched he undid the lube bottle’s cap and was about to drizzle some both on Marco’s entrance and his fingers. “Surprised you didn’t try any frosting there.”

Marco removed the arms and looked his boyfriend directly. “Cake does not go there. Even if they did it in Dramatical Murder. That part was a bad end anyway. Cake does not go there.”

Eren smirked. “Not directly.” He suddenly set the lube down before leaning his head down to his ass.

“Eren what the he-Ah!” Marco nearly jumped when he felt Eren’s lips against his entrance, giving a few gentle kisses just before his tongue was swept over it. Marco’s breath caught in his throat several times as Eren paused for a moment, abd he gave a nod for him to continue. He hummed as the ministrations continued, and he felt Eren poke his tongue against him, earning a quick squeak. He grabbed at the sheets for some control, praying that he wouldn’t come just yet. Eren swirled his tongue as he eased Marco up a bit, but since Marco had fingered himself earlier, it didn’t take long for Eren to work his tongue into the freckled boy.

“Fu~uck!” Marco threw his head back as Eren curled his tongue inside him. Eren kept teasing him by pulling his tongue out before pushing it back in, deeper each time, all while making a pleased sound. Marco whimpered as he bucked his hips up, not getting enough. His thighs trembled as the sensation continued. Then Eren pulled away, leaving Marco only with an empty feeling. “Noo~”

“Don’t worry, the best part’s coming.” Eren picked up the lube bottle again before applying some of the liquid to his fingers. Using one arm to support Marco, Eren pressed both his tongue and finger against him. While he resumed rimming Marco, Eren carefully worked his finger in. As Marco adjusted to the finger as it began sliding in and out of him, Eren moved his mouth and began kissing his balls. Marco shivered from the new touches, his mouth open as a strained moan came out.

“Eren~” Eren looked at Marco with gentle eyes as he said his name, then he inserted a second finger inside him. “Ahh!” Eren worked his fingers in gently again before finding Marco’s prostrate, slowly rubbing his fingers against the sweet spot before curling them. “Please, more,” Marco begged, “Please~”

“Shh, shh, just a bit longer, bear with me please.” Eren continued working his fingers in Marco for a while longer, adding a third finger during the preparation, before he removed them, once again leaving an empty feeling in Marco. Eren carefully adjusted Marco before adding more lube to his cock, making sure that there was enough for what was next. Marco moved his legs so that they were hooked around Eren’s hips as Eren positioned himself against him. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Marco breathed. Eren leaned down and kisses him before sliding in. Marco gasped as he felt Eren fill him and wrapped his arms around his neck, grabbing at his long hair, which still had frosting in it. “Please, Eren!”

Eren nodded and began moving, slowly at first. “God Marco, you’re so hot~” Eren kissed Marco again as he started to go faster, going in deeper, reaching to cup the back of his head. “Your squeezing me~”

Marco tried to respond, but he was so lost in the pleasure that the only thing that came out of his mouth were wanton gasps as Eren continued to roll his hips perfectly, not missing a beat. Eren then licked part of Marco’s other cheek that still had frosting. Actually there was still plenty of cake in a few spots that Eren skipped over during foreplay. As Eren leaned in closer and pressed up against Marco, some of the cake had gotten on him as well.

Eren kissed him again, allowing Marco’s needy moans into his mouth. As they continued, Eren’s thrusts started getting uneven, and his breathing became heavy. “Marco… I’m gonna… soon…”

“Yes, Eren, please!!” Eren’s pace increased with Marco’s words. As he kept hitting Marco’s sweet spot, Marco felt himself beginning to lose control. “I-I’m a-almo-almost th-there!” As he reached his limit, Marco pulled Eren closer and held him tightly as he cried out, unable to hold back. His release was sudden, and all of his muscles tightened as he trembled as his come landed on his stomach.

It was barely a few seconds after his release that he felt Eren tense up and come inside him, thrusting in as much he could one last time as he groaned in ecstasy. Eren gasped for air before collapsing on Marco, nudging his face against his neck. After several minutes, Eren pulled out of Marco and smiled at him. “That good enough?”

“Yes, very good.” Marco reached up to get the frosting that was still in Eren’s hair and got some before eating it. “It was the perfect dessert plan. Even though we got it all over each other,” Marco indicated by looking at the trace amount of cake that Eren had gotten on himself.

“We can clean up,” Eren laughed. “I have towels under my bed just in case.”

Marco smiled and kissed the side of Eren’s face, making the smaller boy turn red. Eren quickly reached over the edge and pulled out a medium sized towel. After the two finished cleaning, they snuggled up against each other, Eren lying on his back why Marco was on his stomach.

“… Hey Marco?”

“Mm?” Marco perked his head up and cocked his head. “What is it?”

“Random question. If you had to invite any of our friends for a threesome, who would it be?”

Marco thought for a minute, then said, “Jean.”

“Jean?” Eren looked at Marco with a curious look.

“I sort of had a crush on him when I was first came to the school,” Marco confessed. “But I wasn’t out of the closet just yet, so I didn’t say anything about it to him. And then I met you.” Marco folded his arms and laid his head on them as he explained the situation.

“Mmm, I get it. Don’t worry. He is a little hot I guess.” Eren stretched his arms for a moment. “… Which way does he swing anyway?”

Marco looked away before answering. “He said that he was either pan or bi a few weeks ago, but I don’t think you were there.”

“… Huh.” After a moment of silence, Eren spoke again. “What if we were going out with him as well?”

“… You mean like a polyamorous group?”

“Yeah.”

“… That would be nice… but he’s really a jealous tsundere.”

“A what?”

“Tsundere. Someone who acts all mean and tough before showing their soft warm side,” Marco explained. “The kind who calls you baka and blushes when you bring your blankets over them and cuddle~” He giggled a bit. “And our bubble gum kisses are enough to send him in a frenzy… but I have to admit, it’s kind of cute to see him act jealous.”

“… It’s a little cute I guess,” Eren agreed with a small pout to his face, reminding Marco of a puppy. “So are we going to do it?”

“What?”

“Ask him to join us?”

Marco started to stutter. “Di-directly?! W-we-we can-can’t ju-just ask someone to join us like that!”

Eren though for a moment before moving his head closer to Marco. “Then we get him to want him to join us as much as possible.”

“Huh?”

“Come on. I’m hot, you’re hot, and he’s hot too. I think if we try hard enough, he’ll say yes.”

“I think intentionally making him jealous is a little mean.”

“You just said he was cute when he was jealous.”

Marco turned onto his side. “… You think he will really want to be with us?”

“… We don’t know if we don’t try.”

“… Alright then. When do we start?”

“Tomorrow, at school. We’ll call it ‘Operation: Tame the horse’!”

“Eren, that’s mean. Don’t call Jean a horse.”

There was a laugh from Eren as a response.

-

Jean was double-checking his homework that was due today in Hanji’s class today, hoping that he didn’t miss anything. Science class was his least favorite class because it was too damn hard. “Hey Jean.” Jean looked up and saw Marco smiling at him, Eren right next to him. “How are you?”

“Fine I guess,” Jean muttered, turning his eyes back to the papers.

He then looked back at Marco and watched as he sat down and started stretching, raising his arms and leaning his head to the side, making a few sounds. “Want a massage Marco? I can give you a quick one before class starts,” Eren offered as he set his bag down on his desk.

“I’d love one,” Marco answered while giving his infamous smile.

Jean was about to focus on his papers again when he saw something on Marco’s neck. Something that sure as heck wasn’t one of his freckles. Jean stared at it for a while longer before realization smacked him. It was a hickey.

_WHY IS HE JUST LEAVING IT IN THE OPEN FOR PEOPLE TO SEE?!_

Jean continued staring at them, unable to take his eyes off. Eren started massaging Marco’s shoulders with his hands, making Marco groan.

_God, that sounded like something out of a porn video!_

Jean then saw a smirk grow on Eren’s face as he continued. As Jean continued looking, a weird idea popped into his head.

_What if he… insisted that Marco have the hickey visible during school?!_

Jean made a face at the though of the hickey being there simply to show people that Marco and Eren were doing it.

_… Are they?!_

Unable to take his thoughts anymore, Jean gripped his hair and groaned loudly. As soon as he did, Marco and Eren looked at him, and he froze right there. Eren’s smirk grew bigger, and Jean felt the urge to punch him.

He managed to hold it in some how.

Hanji finally made it to class just before the bell rang. “Hey folks! I got good news and bad news! Good news is that we get to have a party in three weeks!” There was a loud outbust of cheering in the class at the news. Earlier last week, several students begged Hanji to let them throw a party in class at some point, and Hanji said they would have think about it. “As for the bad news, it is the demands for the party.” The cheering stopped with those words. “You are going to do a small essay about one of the subjects that we have covered so far in class, and it will be due before then.”

The class was then filled with various mourning sounds of “Noo!” and “Somebody kill me!”

Hanji shook their head. “However, you are allowed to work in pairs. And it will count as extra credit for your final.”

“Oh thank god!”

“If you fail to do it, it won’t count against you, but you will be paying for the pizza yourself, and there will be no dessert for you.” There was an evil grin across Hanji’s face as they made that clear, making Jean shudder. “Now please get your partner so I can get list the available subjects.”

“Wh-what?” Jean looked around at his classmates and watch as all of them seemed to have instantly paired up with someone.

_FUUUUUUCK!!_

Jean hung his head, dreading that he will not be able to do the essay, and therefore starve when the party came.

“Excuse me Hanji, but can Eren and I have Jean in a three-person group?”

Not sure if he heard that right, Jean lifted his head and saw Marco standing at Hanji’s desk. “Hah?”

“There isn’t an even number of people for Jean to have a partner, and I don’t want him working by himself,” Marco stated. Jean stared in confusion, unsure why Marco was doing this.

“That’s perfectly fine!”

Wait, they were making the decision without him! “Hey wait!” Jean stood up from his seat and glared at his teacher and Marco.

“Hm?” Marco looked back at Jean. “Do you want to work by yourself Jean?”

Jean cringed. “N-no…” There was no way he was going to be able to finish the damn essay by himself on time.

“So you can work with me and Eren.” Marco smiled at him sweetly, and Jean wasn’t able to find anything to argue with.

As Marco came back over, Jean looked at Eren and saw a predatory smirk on his face for a moment, nearly scaring the shit out of him. Eren noticed and changed to a regular smile and looked at Marco before talking to him, ignoring Jean.

Just what exactly was he getting into? Because there was no way he was going to survive whatever was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> this chapter is shorter than the first one - i want to try and keep this shorter than my other stories, or i might end up taking a year for this. sorry :P

Eren stared at the requirement sheet that Hanji handed out during class, barely believing this. He figured that Operation: Tame the Horse would mostly involve just using whatever opportunities they found themselves near Jean to get him jealous. That included skin showing. But bless the heavens for Hanji and their twisted mind. A group assignment was the perfect plan. Jean now had no choice but to spend some time with them, or he will get no cake or pizza for the party.

_It’s like something out of a cheesy romance movie… or book._

“So, are there any questions?” There was a choir of no in response to Hanji’s question. “Alright then, see you next time!” Everyone started getting out of their chairs, and there were a few miserable sobs at the end.

“So I guess we meet up during lunch and talk about what we’re going to do?”

Eren looked at his boyfriend and nodded. “Sure.” He looked over at Jean, and boy was it a sight. Jean was the only one who hadn’t gotten out of his chair, and was slumped over the desk. “Jean.” He began poking him to get a response.

“Lemme alone,” Jean growled, still refusing to look up. He had been like this since Eren had kissed Marco to cheer him up about a grade on a quiz they took last week and got back today. So far the tactics Eren had been using seemed to have been working...

“Just wanted to make sure you were actually alive,” Eren told him while shrugging before blinking. “… Hey, isn’t your next class on the other side of the school building?”

“…” Jean looked up with realization. “FUCK!” He grabbed his bag and ran to the door but ended up tripping and face planted onto the floor.

Eren snickered a little at the scene. Jean managed to stand up and dashed out the door as Marco tapped his shoulder. “Eren, don’t laugh at that.”

“I’m sorry,” Eren finished. “Care for me to escort you to English?” He held his arm out for Marco to take.

“Aw, how noble.” Marco hooked their arms together and began walking down with Eren. “So we’ll have lunch outside today? The weather has been finally getting warmer. And we already have a big enough lunch to share with Jean, so I’ll grab him after class so he can join us.”

“Yeah, sounds great.”

When they finally arrived in front of the class for Marco, Marco turned to Eren and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Eren felt himself blush intensely, and Marco giggled at him. “You’re so cute. See you at lunch.”

Still heavily flushed, Eren nodded. “Kay.”

-

Jean groaned when he heard the bell finally ring. Time for lunch. He searched his bag to see if he had at least enough money for a double lunch today. He was going to need it, with everything that has happened so far…

“Jean!”

“AAAH!” He jumped and turned around to see Marco standing behind. “Jesus Marco, don’t you ever scare me like that again!!”

“Sorry,” Marco apologized. “So, are you going to have lunch with us?”

“… Hah?”

“Me and Eren, so we can discuss the assignment some more, silly~” Marco flashed his innocent-teasing smile at Jean as he said that.

Jean glared at him. But… he really needed their help for the assignment, so he might as well put up with it. “Guh, fine. Just let me buy a few things from the cafeteria.”

“It’s okay, Eren and I already got lunch!”

Jean stared at him, at a loss of how to buy himself some more time. He slumped over and picked his bag up before following Marco. Trying to avoid looking at the hickey on his neck.

Once outside in the schoolyard, he continued following Marco until they reached a table next to a tree where Eren was already seated. “Hey sweetie, sorry we took so long,” Marco said as he hugged Eren from behind and gave a small kiss.

“No problem.”

Marco sat next to him as Jean sat on the other side of the table. “You got the lunch with you, right?”

“Yep.” Eren reached into his bag before pulling out a huge lunchbox.

_I was wondering why he got a new backpack for this year._

Jean watched as Eren unzipped it before pulling out three different containers and three soda cans. “Hope you like rice for lunch.” Eren took one of the containers’ tops off, revealing rice that was mixed with beans and a few other things. That didn’t really look like lunch food – more like a dinner box.

“… Who made this?”

“We both did,” Marco told Jean. “Don’t worry, there’s some cheese, sandwiches and fruit in the next box.” Marco opened the second container and showed it to Jean. Indeed, there was cheese slices along with several apples, oranges, strawberries, cherries, and a few sandwiches. It was… a lot.

“How much do you guys eat?”

Eren glared at him. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

“It seems like a whole bunch, even for two people.”

“Well, even better reason for you to share with us,” Marco chimed as he opened the last box.

Inside it was… they looked like brownie, but they were a lighter shade than what Jean usually identified brownies as. “Uh… what’s that?”

Eren looked up from the box he was reaching into. “Mm? Oh that! It’s something Marco’s mom showed me. You combine cookie batter and brownie batter, and you end up with a brownie that tastes a bit like a chocolate cookie.”

Jean stared at Marco in shock. “Wait, brownie and cookie batter?!”

“Yep.”

“Your mom practically ignored the laws of the universe and combined the two?!”

“Yep.”

Jean stared back at the brownies.

_How the hell?_

He looked back up and watched Marco as he offered a strawberry to Eren, who ate it right off the fork before offering Marco a spoonful of rice to him. Jean cringed at the sight as he felt emotion bubble up. He reached for one of the apples and took a large bite out of it, hoping to distract himself.

Marco then pulled his journal out of his bag. “So, earlier in class, we narrowed down the subjects we would focus on in the report to water dynamics, chemical reactions, and energy. Does anyone have a preference on what we want to focus on?”

“I guess the water dynamics sound the easiest of the three,” Jean said as he ate the apple. The test on that subject was the easiest for him.

Marco nodded the looked at Eren, who merely shrugged. “I’m good with water dynamics.”

“Okay then, that settles it!” Marco wrote something down in his book before smiling at the two again. “So we can get all of our notes together and work from there!”

“Where are we going to be working? The library?”

“Nope.” Jean looked at Marco with wary eyes. “I figured that we could go to one of our houses and work there.”

“Wait, what?!”

_At their houses?!_

How the heck was he going to make it out from there?!

“That sounds good,” Eren said as he leaned against his boyfriend, leaving Jean no chance to protest in any way. “And then when we go over to your place, we could have some more of your mom’s cake!”

Marco laughed before kissing Eren’s forehead. Jean watched as the smaller boy flushed at the affection before nudging himself onto Marco’s lap and his face into his neck. “Eren~” He picked up what seemed to be a fried banana from the container and offered it to the smaller boy, who ate it.

“Who’s idea was it to fry the banana?”

“It isn’t a banana. It’s plátano maduro.” Jean stared at them dumbfounded. “It’s popular in Colombia. It’s a fruit similar to a banana but bigger, and is more starchy. I like it when it’s fried.” Marco then plucked another one and offered it to Jean. “Try it.”

Jean shrugged. “Sure.” He took it and popped it into his mouth. It was surprisingly sweet – and it didn’t taste like a banana. “Pretty good.”

“Glad you like it, cuz when we go over to Marco’s place, his mom will have them by the boatload, and we’ll have to eat it,” Eren said while shrugging. “The only downside is that you will definitely gain weight...”

“Eren!”

The smaller boy looked away innocently from the angrily pouting boyfriend. He reached for one of the brownies and ate some of it before offering it to Marco, who sighed and took a bite from the sweet treat, making the pouting stop.

Jean rolled his eyes and reached for a fork before getting some of the steak that was with the rice, frowning. As he continued to glare for several minutes, he watched Eren slowly lean his head back… and suddenly nipped at Marco’s ear.

Jean started choking on whatever he was eating then, and spat out whatever he could. He stared back at the two with shock, watching as Marco began giggling as Eren started kissing his ear. Jean felt his face get hot while looking at the scene.

Eren looked over at Jean and smirked. “What’s wrong? Want a turn?”

Jean jumped out from his seat and backed away before pointing his finger at Eren. “WHAT THE HELL JAEGER! YOU CAN’T JUST BITE PEOPLE IN THE OPEN!!”

“Oh, I don’t mind.” Marco smiled at Jean as Eren continued nuzzling him, while a slight pink shade.

Jean’s mouth gaped open, like a giant fish. What happened to the boy who used to get gum stuck on his braces and would be moments away from freaking out?! He felt himself turn pale before accidentally tripping backwards, still staring in shock.

The hickey being shown in public, and now this?!

_Is Marco… an… UKE?!_

The next thing he knew, his mind was projecting an image of Marco in an anime school-girl uniform while Eren was in a male one.

*

_“Se-senpai, we can’t do it in the classroom!” Marco was leaning against a desk in an empty room, his back to Eren so he was looking over his shoulder to look at him, flustered by the situation._

_Eren came closer to Marco while smirking. “And why is that?” Smoothly, he reached his hands up Marco’s top to touch his chest, searching for his nipples before finding one and began teasing the freckled boy._

_There was a wanton moan in response as Marco became flushed and looked away from Eren. “B-because-”_

_Eren chuckled before starting to nibble on Marco’s neck. “Shh, lemme take care of you.” Eren then moved his unoccupied hand to Marco’s skirt and began pulling it up. Pulling it up so that it was no longer hiding anything, Marco’s panties were exposed._

_There was an embarrassed squeak from Marco as he looked back at Eren. “N-not like that!”_

_“Not like what?”_

_“SENPAI!” Marco turned bright red as he squeaked in protest._

_“Come on, it’s going to be alright.” Eren then kneeled down and reached for Marco’s panties._

*

“What? What’s wrong?”

Jean was pulled out of his daydream by Marco’s question and turned bright red. “N-NOTHING!”

_GET THE MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER JEAN!! AND WHY THE HECK WAS BOTH OF THEM IN IT!! AND WHY A HENTAI SCENE?!_

Jean internally sobbed. That had better been a one-time thing. Because if it wasn’t – there was no way in hell he was going to finish the assignment with these two alive…

He reached for several pieces of brownies and started stuffing them into his mouth, all while moaning. He just wanted to throw himself into a gorge and disappear forever… or at least until the school year was finished.

… He still couldn’t get the image of Marco in a girl’s outfit out of his head though.

-

Marco looked at his phone to check the time. “Lunch is going to be over in five minutes. Anyone need help carrying anything to their next class?”

“No,” Eren replied while Jean staggered away.

Marco leaned close to his boyfriend. “Do you think that was too much?”

“Nah. I think he just had a moment of having dirty thoughts of us in public.”

Marco blushed a little bit at the suggestion. “Eren~”

The smaller boy shrugged and hugged his boyfriend. “I’ll see you after class, okay?”

Laughing a little, Marco patted his boyfriend. “Okay.” With that, they both rushed off to their classes.

Finally, the last bell rang and Marco made his way to the locker. As he got there, he spotted Jean at his own locker. “Hey,” He greeted with a smile.

Jean looked at him. “Uh, hey…” He then tried to look way, turning pink. “Uh… so… are we going over to anyone’s places or not today?”

“I figured we go over to Eren’s place today,” Marco answered. “It’s the closest to school, and I need to grab a few things from there anyway.” He then felt something lean against his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw a pouting Eren. “Aw, what’s wrong sweetie? History class again?”

“Yes,” Eren whined while wrapping his arms around him. “Why did I have to get such a dumb class?”

“Aww, poor baby.” Marco turned around and held Eren close as he nudged his head closer and made a puppy-like whimper. Then, he felt Eren nip his earlobe. “Wha? Eren!” He tried to be mad, but found himself laughing as Eren continued nibbling his whole ear.

“You should see his face,” Eren whispered into his ear silently, chuckling a little.

Marco turned his head around and saw Jean staring, mouth hanging wide open and eyes also widening, and saw that he was turning a bright red now.

“What’s wrong Jean?”

“N-NOTHING! JUST CUT THAT OUT!!” Jean glared at them as he yelled his response, still red in the face.

Marco smiled at him as Eren released him and held his hand. “Well, shall we go then?”

There was a defeated groan from Jean. “Fine, but there better not be any bubblegum kisses on the way!!”

“Alright,” Marco chirped, noting how cute his face was.

Jean started going ahead of them, and Eren leaned over to him. “Can we have more brownies later? With whipped crème?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jean, u and ur kinky weeaboo mind...  
> btw, i have combined cookie and brownie batter together, and it is amazing ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got this chapter up! sorry for the wait ^^'  
> hope you guys enjoy!

When Jean was standing at the front entrance of Eren’s house as the smaller boy was unlocking the door, he took a good look at the outside. It was different from what he had always figured it would look like. He figured it would be… less white. He then saw Eren step inside, and sighed as he resigned to his fate. When he stepped in, he watched as Marco followed before walking away with Eren’s bag. “Where are you going?”

“Kitchen. I’m going to fix something for us to eat while we study.”

Eren tilted his head. “You sure you don’t need my help?”

“I’m sure. You and Jean can wait for me in the living room.” Marco flashed his infamous smiled and continued off.

Jean stared at Eren, who was now grinning like a dork. “I love him.”

Jean’s own response was a pained groan.

Still, he followed him to the living room and sat down in one of the chairs surrounding a small table. They both got their stuff out for the project and Eren grabbed a laptop so they could begin writing the damn thing. They managed to get two paragraphs done when they heard the door open. Jean looked at Eren, who looked at the door. “Mikasa? That you?”

“Yeah, I brought Annie with me.” Just then, Eren’s sister Mikasa appeared with the other girl behind her. She was wearing a top that exposed her abdomen, her 6-pack along with it. Damn, that was hot. She spotted him and raised an eyebrow. “Why is Jean here?”

“School project,” Eren answered. “Marco’s here too, in the kitchen.”

“Ah.” She then walked off towards the kitchen. “Hey Marco, what are you fixing this time?”

“I’m just cutting some more of the brownies. Want some?”

Annie, who was sitting down at the table, shouted while tilting her head, “YOU BETTER STILL HAVE SOME OF THE BATTER LEFT FOR LATER!”

Jean’s mind immediately drifted with those words.

*

_Marco was sitting on the counter, wearing an apron and underwear. Just those two articles of clothing. Meanwhile, Eren was also wearing just an apron and underwear, holding a bowl of cookie-brownie batter. “Ready for some dessert?” He crawled up to the top of the counter and Marco was now in between his legs as Eren dipped a spatula into the mixture. As he was slowly pulling it back out, the batter dripped off slowly, but that didn't stop Eren from putting some on Marco’s face before leaning down to lick it off._

_“Eren,” Marco moaned wantonly, “Don’t tease.”_

_“Oh? What ever do you mean?” Eren smirked while slipping the second hand around Marco’s neck to undo the bow that was keeping it up. He then moved the spatula to Marco’s neck, spreading some more of the batter on it and began licking as he applied more to Marco’s chest, earning some more moans. “I’m just making sure this is good enough for you.” As he moved down to Marco’s chest, he ran his tongue over one of Marco’s nipples before biting down on it. A surprised squeak came from Marco and Eren continued to tease his nipples._

_“Eren, ah, I m-mean it,” Marco said, trying to sound serious, but kept moaning in between his words and was turning a nice shade of pink._

_The batter had begun spilling out of the bowl and was getting on both boys. Eren finally set it to the side as he pushed Marco back and reached for his underwear while leaving the apron in place. “I think you may be getting to warm in here… let me help.” Eren then began pulling Marco’s underwear down._

*

“JEAN!”

Jean jumped when he heard his name being called. Everyone was in the living room while staring at him. “H-huh, wha?” He ruffled his hair nervously when he looked at Marco, holding some brownies in a plate, with whipped cream.

“You were staring off into space for five minutes.” Marco was offering him a brownie as he replied. “Here.”

Jean looked nervously at the tempting treat and took it, trying to push out the image of Marco in an apron. When he did though, that image was immediately replaced with the image of Marco in the school uniform, with the panties. He let out a frustrated moan as he bit the brownie.

Marco sat down next to Eren, and immediately the smaller boy moved from his chair to Marco’s lap, making puppy-like sounds. “Eren~”

“Don’t do any foreplay here,” Mikasa said plainly, earing a horrified look from Jean.

_It’s not just me they do that stuff around?!_

Eren looked at his sister and turned red. “I wasn’t going to!” His sister and Annie looked at him with hard stares. “What?”

“Exactly what Bert says when I catch him and Reiner together in my car,” Annie mumbled. “Now I wish Reiner would show some shame.”

“Same,” Mikasa agreed with her.

Jean stared at her some more. “H-huh?”

Let’s just say _someone_ ,” Mikasa began, frowning at Eren, “Went to someone else for dating advice… and in the end was corrupted.”

Jean looked at Eren, who shrugged. “What do you mean corrupted?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

-

Eren glanced back at the document on his laptop, making sure they didn’t miss anything. He reached for another brownie-cookie as he looked back at Marco, who was going over some of the material with Jean, who was a slight pink, like earlier. Mikasa and Annie volunteered to make dinner, leaving the three boys… after Mikasa made Eren get off of his boyfriend’s lap. Marco looked up and saw him looking at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just making sure our operation is going smoothly,” Eren replied. That wasn’t a lie, Operation: Tame the Horse was still in effect.

Marco nodded and smiled at him before scooting closer to Jean and offered him a brownie that had a load of whipped cream. God, he was so perfect.

Just like the day he met him.

\--

**One Year Ago**

Eren grumbled as he made his way down the hall, muttering a few curse words as he looked at the room numbers. His dad had recently changed job locations, and the whole family moved to a new place, and with it, new school. He knew some of the kids here because of Mikasa’s boxing matches, but he was too angry to try to make friends.

He finally found the damn classroom and continued his way in when he accidentally tripped. He fell, face down, but that wasn’t the worst part. Oh no. His braces were. Eren tried to get back up, but found that the braces weren’t budging. He then ran his hand over the floor and felt his worst nightmare. Carpet. “SHIH!” Eren began trying to get the fibers off his brackets on his teeth, first by moving his head side to side, then his fingers. Neither of which proved fruitful, and people had already began laughing at him.

_I hate my life._

“Oh! Oh my god!!” Eren blinked when he heard footsteps approach him but he wasn’t able to look up. “Uh, is it your braces?” Eren was about to try to yell no at them when the person spoke again. “I’m sorry, that’s a dumb question. Let me help.” He heard the sound of a zipper being undone and heard something being pulled out. “Try lifting your head up a little, I don’t want to accidentally cut you.”

_… Huh?_

Dumbfounded, Eren did as he was told, and felt cold metal slid between where his mouth was and where the floor was. Then there was a few snips. And then… Eren was able to move his face away from the floor. He quickly picked out whatever carpet bits he could from his braces. Boy, was mom going to be mad.

“Uh, do you need to go to the nurse’s office? I can take you there.” Eren finally looked at his mystery savior. Kneeling next to him was a boy slightly older than him, seemed to be latino. He had freckles all over him, and had warm brown eyes, like chocolate. “I uh,” He began talking again, “Need to apologize to the teacher first for ruining school property though.”

“I think removing the carpet would be a work of Jesus, so no apology required,” Eren muttered, tasting some carpet in his mouth. Gross.

The boy tried to laugh, and stood up before offering his hand to him. “So, do you need to go the nurse’s office?”

“No, I think I’ll be alright.”

“Marco!” The freckled boy looked over his shoulder where a boy who was clearly taller than anyone else in the room was pointing at something. “Can you help me out here?”

“Sure Bertholdt!” The freckled boy, Marco, then looked back at Eren. “Well, I’ll talk to you later.” With that, he made one of the goddamn most innocent smile Eren had ever  seen. Eren felt his face burn as the boy turned away.

After class had began, Eren noticed that he was right behind Marco, who was talking to the same boy from earlier. He stretched his neck to see if he could get a better look of him, and to hear what they were talking about.

“Your rabbits still getting used to the new diet?’

“Yeah, my mom doesn’t want Mia to give them any more cereal.”

He had rabbits? Huh…

“You ever found that lunchbox of yours by the way?”

“Nope, I definitely lost it on the trip. I sort of forgot how bad the cafeteria food was bad. Thank goodness tomorrow is Saturday.”

Later on that day, Eren got his appointment set up with his othorodontist on Sunday. Later that night, as he was getting lunch for tomorrow ready, he saw a small bunny cookie Mikasa made before. He then remembered the boy from Friday, Marco. That’s right, he said he had rabbits… and that he lost his lunch box.

He looked back and forth between the food he was fixing and the stack of unused lunchboxes. Unsure of this, but he figured it would be a decent thanks, he began working.

Next day, Eren saw Marco again, at English class. “Hey.” Eren awkwardly approached him, pulling his backpack off. “Uh, you got a minute?”

“Mm? Oh, yes!” Marco smiled at him brightly. “It’s Eren, right?”

“Y-yeah… uh, I wanted to thank you for… rescuing me from the carpet. So… uh…” Eren pulled out the second lunchbox in his bag and offered it. “H-here. I, uh, made you a few things. For lunch.”

Marco looked at the offering and gave him a warm look. “Thank you.” Marco took it. “Really, I’d hate to eat any cafeteria food. I usually have my own lunch, but I lost my lunch box recently.”

“Oi! Marco!” Eren saw a boy with two-toned hair, with a long face that reminded Eren a bit of a horse, running up to Marco. “Hey, what homework was due today?”

“For math? Uh, page 134, problems 12 through 24.”

The boy slumped over, placing his hand over his heart. “Oh thank god!” He then spotted the lunchbox he was holding. “You found that lunchbox of yours?”

“Mm? Oh, no, this is actually from Eren.”

The second boy looked at Eren and raised an eyebrow. “… Uh, who?”

“He’s new, came here while you were sick.” Marco looked back at Eren. “This is Jean. He was out of school last week, so you didn’t get to meet him.”

“… Oh.” Just then, the teacher walked in.

“Well, I guess I’ll talk to you later then,” Marco said with his wide smile.

Eren sat down and watched as Jean and Marco sat down next to each other, the blond boy leaning towards Marco. “Why did the newkid give you lunch?”

“Oh, he said it was for helping him last week.”

“With what?” Marco didn’t reply. “Come on, tell me.”

“Nope.”

“Come on, please?”

“No Jean. You’ll just tease him. Like you did with Connie.”

Eren felt his heart sink to his stomach as he heard that. So, asshole was friends with possibly the nicest person in the school. Great.

Later, during lunch, Eren was with Mikasa looking for a place to sit down when he saw Marco sitting down in a still relatively empty table. Then, Mikasa began going towards him. “Let’s ask him if we can sit with him,” She said as she marched on.

“Wait, wait, wait!”

But his pleas were ignored as she got to the table. “Hey, can we sit with you?”

“Oh, yes. Some of my friends are going to be here soon though. I hope you don’t mind.” He then saw Eren. “Eren! Hi!” Marco immediately beamed at him. “Glad to see you again!”

Mikasa immediately looked at Eren. “You know him?”

“… You remember the brace story?”

“Yes, you said you were helped up and…” She looked at Marco. “You were the one who helped him?”

“Uh, I guess so.” Marco scratched his chin bashfully. “I was about to try the lunch he brought me.”

“So he isn’t sneaking more desserts out,” Mikasa commented, earning a look from Eren. “I’m Mikasa.”

Marco nodded, “Marco.”

Before another word could be said, Eren heard someone yell. “Hey, sorry we’re late!” Eren looked up and saw a huge blonde coming towards the table with the same brunette that Marco was talking to last week, Bertholdt. With the blond’s hand around his hip. And right behind them… was horseface. “Jean got tied up with one of the teachers, so we waited for him.”

“I understand,” Marco answered. “Uh, Eren, Mikasa, these are Bertholdt, Jean and-”

“Reiner Braun,” Mikasa interjected. “Met him before at one of the wrestling matches.”

“Hey,” Reiner greeted. “Glad to see you again. Just be more gentle when it’s time for practice please.”

“Can’t promise that,” she answered.

“Wait a sec,” Jean stammered, “Are you… his sister?” He pointed at Eren as he asked.

“Yes.”

“… Since when do guys like these get the hot sister?”

“Jean!” Marco was now frowning at the other boy, and was getting a nervous look back. “Don’t say that!” Jean looked away from Marco sat down and pulled out his lunchbox and opened it, pulling out cheezits.

Eren then watched as Marco shook his head and took a moment to relax. He then opened the lunchbox up and saw the bunny cookies that were sitting in the box. “Aww, these are so cute,” he chimed as he picked one of them out to examine them and popped it into his mouth. “These are really good!” He looked at Eren. “Did you make them?”

“We both did,” Mikasa said. “They were supposed to be for our neighbor, who’s expecting, but we had plenty of left-overs.”

“Mm.” Marco then looked at Jean. “Want one?”

“… No thanks.”

“… A-alright.” Marco’s voice dropped a bit when he said that.

The large blond then tapped Marco on the shoulder. “Can I have one?”

“Okay.” Marco gave him one of the cookies.

Reiner took a bite then offered Bertholdt it. “Want a bite?”

“Uh okay…”

“Take it, it's good for you.” Reiner smirked as he said the words, and Eren looked at Mikasa, who shrugged, and then he saw Marco was now blushing as Jean had stopped eating. “And for that sweet ass of yours.”

“REINER!!” That came out as a shrill shriek. Yep. These two were dating.

While Eren was halfway done with his lunch, he noticed Marco was reading while eating. “What’s that?”

“Horror story collection. It’s a Halloween activity for my book club.”

“What kind of horror stories?”

“It’s kind of spread out. Some Victorian horror up to modern day horror.”

“So I guess you’re a horror person?”

Marco made a nervous sound and rubbed his neck. “Uhh, no. I can’t watch horror films without holding something.”

“Well, at least you’re the kind who won’t give anyone a jumpscare then,” Eren commented.

Marco stared at him for a moment and laughed. Eren felt his cheeks burn as he heard it.

After a few weeks of getting to know him better, it became very obvious he was building a crush. When Eren learned that Marco thought guys with long hair looked better, and wondering if he could get his attention some more, Eren began letting his hair grow out. It became a problem when it got in his face but wasn’t long enough to simply brush aside without worrying about it.

He still wasn’t sure if Marco had any real romantic interest in guys though.

One day, while Eren was messing with trying to hold it back after class ended, Marco came up to him and offered him something. “Here.”

Eren looked at it and saw it was a bag with headbands and hairclips. “… Huh?”

“I noticed that lately you have been having some trouble with your hair, and one of my siblings had some spare hair clips and bands, so if it’s not a bother, I figured I could lend you some.”

Eren felt his cheeks blush. “Th-thanks, that helps…” He took the bag and looked at the headbands, trying to pick which one to put on. He picked the simplest one and slipped it on. “… How does it look?”

“It looks good!” Marco beamed at him.

“… Really?”

“Really!” Marco was about to go when Eren reached out for his hand. “… Eren?”

“… Uh, look, I-I know this is kind of sudden and all… but… uh… can I… ask you to go out with me?”

“… Huh?”

“I-I understand if you don’t want to, bu-but I… I think I like you.” Eren’s cheeks burned some more as he spoke and nervously shifted his gaze. Maybe this was a bad idea…

“… Well, do you have a specific place in mind?”

Eren blinked as he let that sink in. “Do–DOES THAT MEAN YES?!”

“I guess so.” Marco was slightly flushed when he replied.

“I-I thought the museum would be interesting, since there’s a new exhibit opening up… our only issue with that would be transportation, and I don’t have a license. “

“The museum? I think Reiner and Bertholdt said something about going there. Maybe we could set up a group date and we can get a ride from them.”

“… If they’re okay with it, I guess,” Eren replied.

“Okay, I can talk to them when I see them,” Marco said before there was the sound of someone calling for him. “We’ll talk some more later, alright?”

“Y-yeah…”

As Marco went over to his seat, Eren’s brain started going to overdrive. “He said yes. HE SAID YES! … Oh crap, he said yes.” Eren then gripped his head in a new panic taking over him. “Crap, crap, crap, I didn’t plan this out!!” He paced back and forth, trying to figure this out. “Holllly shit, what do I do during the date?” Then he looked up. “I’ll ask Reiner for advice.”

Made sense. Reiner was already dating, and his relationship with Bertholdt seemed pretty good. So it seemed like the best thing would be to either hope he agrees to a group date and Eren could ask for advice or seek him out before the date.

\--

**Present time**

Eren looked back at Marco as he was licking some whipped cream off his fingers. He still couldn’t believe Marco said yes the first time Eren asked him out. As of how the date went in the end, it did end up as a group date. Eren asked Reiner continuously for dating advice during the date when Marco wasn’t looking. And after the date, he still went to Reiner for advice. Mikasa didn’t approve of it, saying Reiner was ‘corrupting him’. Especially when Eren and Marco got serious.

Eren eventually grew his hair long enough he didn’t need a headband to hold it out of his face. Marco said he loved it, so Eren had no plans to cut it short. Sure, it was annoying when things got in it – like cake frosting – but he loved the way Marco would hold it, whether it was during sex or if he was simply helping Eren to fix his hair.

“I’m going to go clean this up,” Marco said as he stood up, grabbing the plate where the brownies once were, now having only whipped cream.

“Wait, there’s some whipped cream left!!”

“No. I’m not letting you spoil dinner.”

Eren whined and got up, walking over to Marco and began nuzzling him. “Please, please, pleeeeeaaaase?”

“No Eren.”

Whining some more, Eren looked at him and gave him puppy eyes. “Pretty please?”

“Only if you want to give up my mom’s cake when we go over to my place.”

Eren stared at Marco in horror that he would make such a demand. “HOW COULD YOU ASK SUCH A THING?!”

“Because I’ll be in trouble with Mikasa if I give you anything else before dinner.”

Eren pouted. “I can’t believe you’d do this to me.”

“Don’t try guilt-tripping me mister,” Marco warned.

Having no other options, Eren gave up and watched Marco leave. Wanting to cheer up, he decided now would be a good time to bug Jean. He sat down next to him and started nuzzling him. “JAEGER WHAT THE HELL?!” Jean’s face was turning red as he yelped and tried to push Eren away.

“Comfort me Jean,” Eren whined. “My boyfriend has left me to starve~”

“We’re going to have dinner soon, so get off!”

“Nnnnnggg~” Eren continued nuzzling him, not letting this go anytime soon.

“Eren, Eren, stop,” Jean ordered, trying to sound intimidating.

“Mmmmmmmm~”

Eventually, Jean let out a pained groan and stopped pushing Eren away. Seeing an opportunity, Eren then climbed onto Jean’s lap and rubbed his face against Jean’s chest. Marco won’t mind, although he would have to scram before Mikasa or Annie came back in. Looking up, he saw Jean’s face now beet red. Yes, Operation: Tame the Horse was going veeery well.

“Okay guys, let’s clear the table.” Marco had reentered the room, and saw Eren sitting on Jean. He merely shook his head and came over. “Come on silly,” he chided as he picked Eren up – despite the fact Marco preferred to bottom, he was able to carry Eren.

Eren peaked back to Jean and saw that he was now staring into space, completely shocked. “This is going better than expected,” he whispered to Marco as he nuzzled his head against the freckled neck before kissing it, getting his boyfriend to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now you guys know the backstory to how Eren and Marco met... and how Eren went from puppy to pervy puppy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! I'M SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK TWO MONTHS!! I GOT A JOB AND IT HAS BEEN TAKING UP A LOT OF TIME!! -gives cookies and cake to everyone-
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter ^^

Jean looked over his notes again, trying to distract himself from the noises Eren and Marco were making while making out, while in the library. After the first time he went with them to Eren’s house, it got worse. The next day, Marco wore a skimpy top and shorts, while Eren wore a shirt that exposed his arms completely. And they kept wearing similar outfits for the rest of the week.

As for the weird scenarios that kept popping into his head… they kept happening. And now the list consisted of school uniform, kitchen, sports team, and maid-Marco. If he had an embarrassment meter, it be past the max point.

That wasn’t even the worst part though. The fact that Jean later realized the panties that he visualized Marco in with the school uniform were actually real when he saw Marco hiding it in his gym clothes bag when changing at school was.

He then heard Marco moan, getting him to stop reading.

_NO! NO DON’T YOU LOOK!_

Too late. He was slowly turning his head to see Eren had begun kissing Marco’s neck, making the freckled boy gasp. Not wanting another moment of this, Jean crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at them, watching as it landed in between Eren’s mouth and where he was going to kiss next.

Eren turned away before spitting the paper out of his mouth and then pouted at Jean, who glared back. “Well how else was I going to stop it?”

“You could have asked.”

“Like that would have worked.”

Eren was about to say something, but Marco kissed his cheek. “Come on, both of you, calm down.”

“But Marco~” Eren hid his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

“Don’t get all pouty,” Marco said while patting Eren’s head while the other boy whined. “Cheer up, we’re going over to my place today, and my mom said she fixed us dinner so that we can have something while she and dad go out.”

Eren looked up at him. “She’s going to fix something besides spicy stuff, right?”

Marco sighed. “Yes Eren. I reminded her before I left.”

The smaller boy made a relieved sound before curling up against him. “Okay, I’m glad…”

Jean raised an eyebrow. “Uh, how spicy does she usually make food again Marco?” He had met his mom several times, but he had never eaten any of her meals before.

Eren looked over at him was about to say something. “Hey!” All three boys looked to the side and saw Reiner and Bert walking towards them.

“Hi Reiner, hi Bertholdt,” Marco greeted and tried to get up, but Eren grunted as he stayed in place, keeping Marco in his seat. “Eren~”

Reiner laughed, “It’s okay.” He then sat down next to Jean and slapped his back, and Jean was certain his soul slipped out of his body for a moment. “How you’ve been?”

“… I’ve been better…”

Bertholdt sat down next to Marco. “How is your project coming along?”

“We’re almost done, just have to add a few things so that it meets the requirements. What about you guys?”

“We just need to go over a few things, so we’re just about done.”

Eren looked at Bertholdt. “All of it?”

“Yes… not much thanks to my slacker of a boyfriend.” With that, Bertholdt looked at Reiner, frowning.

“What?”

“You kept trying to watch porn on our computer while working!”

“The porn you liked apparently.”

Jean began getting up from his chair, getting way too much information. “Goodbye.”

As he was moving, Eren suddenly came over to him and sat on his lap… again. “Where are you going?”

Feeling his face burn, Jean began squirming. “Wh-EREN, GET OFF!”

“Noooo~” Eren began rubbing his face against Jean’s neck, making him freeze with embarrassment. Jean glanced over at Marco, praying that he would stop his insane boyfriend.

Nope. Instead, Marco merely smiled.

Desperate, he looked at Bertholdt. “HELP ME.”

“Doooon’t,” Eren said while making puppy eyes.

_God dammit how does Marco deal with this bastard?!_

Thankfully for him, Bertholdt showed him some mercy by coming over and picking Eren up and dropping him next to Marco. “Thank you,” Jean moaned out. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

Bertholdt shrugged before looking at the smaller couple. “Um?”

“Yes?” Marco gave his easygoing smile to Bert as Eren cuddled against him, whining.

“… Never mind,” Bertholdt responded, clearly at a loss.

There was a brief moment of silence between everyone that was broken by Reiner. “Hey, by the way, I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to form a study group so that we can help perfect each others reports.”

_Huh?_

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Before Jean had a chance to protest, Marco immediately agreed cheerfully. “Alright! We can go over to my place then!”

Absolutely defeated, Jean dropped his head against the table and groaned. How he survived being with these two this long was beyond him…

-

As everyone was walking down the street that lead to Marco’s neighborhood, Eren felt Reiner lean close to him before asking, “So, what has been going on with you two and Jean?”

Eren quickly looked over at Jean, who was far away from them, before leaning into his ear. “Marco and I want to make him our boyfriend.”

Reiner blinked before speaking quietly. “So… that possible foursome is going to be a possible 5-way?”

Ah, right. He and Marco had discussed with Reiner and Bert about a possible foursome, but it hasn’t happened yet. “… If he’s up for it,” Eren answered.

“Ahhhh… By the way, do either you or Marco have any idea if Jean has any kinks?”

“Not yet…”

Eventually, they reached Marco’s house. But before they went in, Marco looked at them as he took his keys out. “My parents aren’t home at the moment, but my siblings will be here in an hour, okay?”

“Got it,” Reiner said as he then hooked his arm around Bertholdt’s shoulder.

As soon as Marco unlocked the door, Eren went to the kitchen and immediately located both the plantains and the cake Mrs. Bodt had left a note with, telling them to eat as much as they wanted.

_This is one of the reasons I gained weight after I started dating Marco._

Carefully balancing all the plates, Eren carried the food to the dining room where everyone was already sitting down at, Marco right next to Jean while the seat on Jean’s other side was open, Reiner and Bert on the other side of the table. Yes.

“I got the food, hope you guys don’t mind plantains,” he said as he set the food down so that it was available for everyone before sitting down in the vacant seat next to Jean. Or… tried to. When he finally made it to the chair, Maria, one of Marco’s rabbits, beat him to it and sat down. “Hey!!”

“Maria! Conejito travieso!!” Marco got up from his chair and picked up Maria before scolding her in spanish. “Que te he dicho sobre sentado te en las sillas?” Maria sneezed before rubbing her nose against him. “Ish.”

“I see someone hasn’t changed,” Jean muttered while looking at the rabbit.

“Donde está Chaves?”

As if on cue, the second Bodt household rabbit ran in before plopping down next to Marco’s foot. Marco shook his head before picking him up and kissing him with Maria. “You two are so much trouble.”

Oh god. Whenever Marco kissed either one of the rabbits, they would insist on staying with him for at least half an hour. Eren watched as Marco sat down while carefully holding both of the bunnies. “Can we get started now?” There was a chorus of ‘yes’ before the study group exchanged papers. When Marco received the papers from Bertholdt, Chaves sniffed it before trying to nibble it. “No you naughty bunny, don’t eat it,” Marco scolded.

“How much do those things eat?” Eren saw Jean raise an eyebrow as he looked at the rabbits.

“Uh, we try to keep it to 5 bowlfuls of veggies, fruit and bunny feed a day, but Mia likes to feed them cake,” Marco explained as Chaves flopped forward, placing his head and paws on the table.

“So that’s why they’re fat,” Bertholdt commented as he poked Chaves’ nose with his finger.

“Yep.”

After several minutes of going over each other’s paper, they found a few grammatical errors in each other’s essays when Marco got up. “I need to go pick up my siblings now from the bus stop, you guys okay with that?”

“Sure,” Eren answered, before being handed the bunnies. They were almost too big for his lap, but managed to fit and nudge their faces against him. “Oof, you guys are big,” He told them as he patted their faces. “Did you guys get fatter than when I last saw you?”

He heard Jean groan, just as a new idea popped into his head. “Jean, you want to hold them?”

“Wh-NO!!” Jean glared at him as he responded.

“Come on, they’re really nice to feel,” Eren said just before setting Maria down in Jean’s lap. She rubbed her face against his leg as soon as she was down. “Look, she likes you.”

Jean flushed slightly as he was getting ready to say something else, but Maria then nudged her face against his stomach, getting him to be quiet. “… How old is this one again?”

“Five years. Although Marco said rabbits can live up to 15 years.”

_And that he wants to take them with him to college._

“Ick, 15?” Jean raised an eyebrow as he looked at Maria a little longer.

“I’m back!!” Eren saw Marco walking back in, holding both Mia’s hand and Michael’s hand, the latter who merely waved at the group before heading over to the cookie jar and grabbing some, saying something about being in his room for homework.

Mia, on the other hand, pointed at everyone at the table. “Are they your harem Marco?”

Bertholdt, who was drinking some tea Marco offered earlier, gagged before looking at Mia in confused horror. “I-I didn’t hear that right, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Jean answered, “There’s no way she could know such a word.”

_You’d be surprised._

“There’s debauchery here!!”

Marco looked at Mia in slight horror. “Mia… where did you hear that word?”

“On mommy’s tv show. When the club had that little girl in the room.”

Eren shifted his eyes to look at Reiner, relieved that, for once, it wasn’t because she heard him talking to the older boy on the phone… but now he needed to pray that Marco’s parents won’t hear her say the word before either he or Marco explain why.

He then saw Mia walking up to Jean, batting her eyes. “Hi Jean.”

“Uh, hi Mia. How are you?”

“Good,” she answered. She then took Maria out of his lap before trying to sit on him herself. “Now my prince, kiss me.”

Eren heard Reiner starting to snicker as Mia sat down firmly and then tried to kiss Jean, who held his hand out between them. “Uh, no thanks.”

“Mmm,” Mia growled while pouting when Marco swooped in and picked her up. “Marcoooo, put me down, I want a boyfriend too~”

“Jean is a little to old for you Mia,” Marco said while setting her down. “And you don’t want dad to be sad that he only has Michael left, right?”

“No.”

“So wait a little while to have a boyfriend his age, okay?” Marco smiled at her while patting her head.

Mia pouted, “Alright…” She then reached over and took a slice of cake for herself. “See you later.” She gave Marco a small peck on his cheek and then left… but then came back in and kissed Jean’s cheek as well and left again.

There was a brief moment of silence that was broken by another chuckle from Reiner. “Seems like someone has a fanclub,” he said while looking at Jean, then at Marco and Eren, albeit in a more sly manner.

“Hah?”

It was a good thing Marco had taught Eren the technique of self-restraint, because he had almost face palmed at Jean’s obliviousness.

-

Marco had managed to finish marking the last few grammatical errors he found in Bertholdt’s and Reiner’s report. “Alright, that should be about it,” He said before handing the sheet over.

Bertholdt nodded but didn’t say anything because his mouth still had some plantains in it. After the tall boy swallowed, he said, “Thanks. Means a lot.” He then pulled out his phone and looked at it. “It’s getting late. I guess it’s time for me and Reiner to go. We got work tomorrow since it’s the weekend.”

“Ah, right. Bakery clerk at the grocery store, right?”

“Yep, and I got the morning shift. Gotta be there by 6.”

“Wow, that’s early.”

“Mmm. At least I get paid for it, unlike school. But I think the coffee section needs some more people.”

Marco nodded before going over to Eren, who was fidgeting with his pen while Chaves was lying on his back in his lap. “Babe, you okay?”

“Yeah, just getting a little bored doing pretty much nothing I guess.”

“Want to see Bert and Reiner out with me?”

“One moment.” Eren looked at Jean, who had the fortune of Maria visiting him and using him as a cushion. “Okay, since Jean has Maria.”

Jean turned to face Eren while frowning. “It’s not like I want her!!”

Eren rolled his eyes while Reiner was getting his stuff together. “She likes you though.” He then picked Chaves up and placed him next to Maria. “Take care of him till we get back, okay?”

“Jaeger-“

Before Jean could finish growling at Eren, Marco came over and led his boyfriend away with Reiner and Bertholdt. “So hopefully that’s enough for the essays, right?”

Reiner nodded. “Yep, and then we get that party with pizza… I’m bringing soda.”

“That would be great,” Marco commented.

Just as Reiner was about to step out the door, he looked back at Eren. “Now about that possible four-or-five-some,” He started to whisper, but was cut off by Bertholdt’s embarrassed shriek and then was pulled outside.

“THANKYOUVERYMUCHSEEYOU!!” With that, the door was closed shut while Bertholdt began rambling to Reiner outside in an embarrassed manner.

Marco blinked when the last thing that Reiner said clicked. “Five-some?”

“Oh, uh,” Eren began in a hushed voice, “I told him that we’re trying to get Jean to be our boyfriend.”

Marco felt a small blush come to his face. “What?! We’re not even sure if he wants to!!”

“Oh, he will. What time are your folks coming home?”

“Uh… sometime around midnight? Why?”

Eren smirked and went back to the dinning room and stretched. “So, who’s interested in a sleep over?”

Jean looked up in silence before finally saying, “Hah?”

-

Jean stared up at the ceiling as he was now laying down on the only inflatable mattress on the basement floor. Out of the blue, Eren just suggested a sleep over, and before Jean could protest, he called up his mom and told her that he was staying over at Marco’s place, and then heard his mom saying it was all right just before she hung up. And apparently, the sleeping bags Marco did have at the house were in the washer because his siblings used them, so instead Marco insisted they would use the spare mattress they kept around in the basement.

_What did I do to deserve this?!_

He blinked when he heard the basement door open and sat up, watching Marco and Eren reappear at the door. “Hey, sorry about the wait,” Marco apologized, “We were looking for a spare pajama set to lend you.”

Jean grunted and was about to lie back down when Chaves and Maria suddenly appeared and sat down on Jean’s spot. “O-OI!” Neither one of the bunnies paid him any mind. Instead they started grooming each other.

“Ish.” Marco came over and sat down, picking up the bunnies and holding them carefully. “That’s Jean’s sleeping bag.” Chaves made a small sneeze before he rolled out of Marco’s arms, followed by Maria before they hopped over to where Marco set up a small pen for them.

It was still beyond Jean how Marco actually managed to train the damn things…

Eren then came over and pulled Marco into a hug from behind. “What? You’re giving the bunnies attention, but not your boyfriend?” He pouted while placing his head down on Marco’s shoulder. Jean felt another pang of anger for no reason, holding his breath in an attempt to quell it.

“I have to pay attention to them, the two of them combined are bigger trouble makers than you,” Marco said, earning a mockingly-hurt expression from Eren, getting him to nudge his head closer to Marco’s neck.

“Marcooooo~” He then nipped at the freckled neck, earning a brief squeak. “Is that really how you wanna treat your boyfriend? When he can gobble you up like a wolf?”

_NO DON’T THINK ABOUT IT JEAN DON’T THINK ABOUT IT!!_

Too late.

\--

_Marco was in a red riding hood outfit, being circled by Eren, who was in a wolf costume. “Mmm, my delicious entre,” Eren practically growled while licking his lips, “How you tempt me so in that scandalous attire.”_

_Marco’s outfit did expose a lot of skin, being practically a pin-up dress and cape. “E-Eren,” He stammered while trying to hide whatever exposed skin he could, “Wh-what are you doing?”_

_“Mm? What else?” Eren then seized Marco and rolled on the ground with him so that he was eventually on top of him. “I’m going to devour you!” He then leaned down and began licking Marco’s neck, and began pulling down Marco’s top part of his dress to expose him some more. Moving his head, Eren began suckling on Marco’s nipple, getting the boy beneath him to moan wantonly._

_\--_

“Jean?”

Hearing his name being called, Jean blinked, seeing Marco looking at him with slight concern. “Are you alright?”

“WH-WH-WH-WHA?!”

“You were spacing out. Did you get enough to eat?”

Jean felt his face burn. “Y-YEAH, JU-JUST REALLY TIRED!! I HAD GYM TODAY!!”

“Oh, that’s it? Guess we better go to sleep then.” Marco stood up and then flicked the light switch off, leaving the room in darkness. “Well, goodnight.”

Jean grunted before feeling Eren suddenly push him towards the middle of the mattress, and then felt the mattress shift as Marco laid down as well. “Wh-hey!”

“Shut up horseface, I’m also tired.”

“Eren, don’t call him that.”

Jean heard a small chuckle from the shorter boy before silence took over. He was too stunned to do anything.

After what was probably half an hour – how the heck was he supposed to know how long it was? There wasn’t a clock or anything for him to look at – Jean was lying on his side when he felt the mattress shift again… from both sides. He felt Marco snuggling up against his chest, and Eren pressing against his back, starting to spoon him.

“H-hey!” Neither one responded, indicating that he was the only one awake. “Great.”

He remained in the same position, not having the guts to wake either one up. As he remained in place, he felt the way Marco’s chest went up and down while breathing gently, as well as Eren’s own breathing pattern.

It was… in a way, relaxing.

After a few more minutes, the only noise being the rabbits, as they had started moving around again, Jean’s eyes began growing heavy and was probably moments away from sleeping when he felt the two boys shift again. This time, they both were moving their arms so that they were draped over him. Now he was wide-awake again.

And blushing.

_Wh-what’s with these two?! Why did they put me in the middle if they sleep-cuddle?!_

… But after a while… he realized… he was… actually… enjoying it.

_Why?! I don’t like them!! Not that way anyway!_

“… Right?”

He remained quiet as he thoughts began going through everything that he has been feeling. The unexplainable pangs of anger and sadness… they usually happened when he was watching both of them simply being together… but right now… he was with them… like this… he wasn’t angry…

“… Oh shit… I think...” Jean silently told to himself, pausing for a moment in his stunned realization, ignoring the rabbits as they started to climb on top of him. “… I think I love them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, Jean's finally getting the idea =3=


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK! IT'S UPDATED!! AND FINISHED!!
> 
> A WORD OF ADVICE IF YOU'RE GOING TO COLLEGE IN THE FUTURE, OR IF YOU'RE NEW TO COLLEGE; NEVER TAKE EXTRA COURSES IF YOU DON'T NEED TO. YOU WILL BE SUFFERING AS YOU HAVE TO STUDY FOR MIDTERMS, AND THERE IS NO MERCY. YOU WILL LOOSE MOTIVATION TO DO STUFF AS YOU WILL BE DROWNING IN WORK FOR CLASSES.
> 
> rant aside, i would like to thank everyone who has supported me as i wrote this fic. If you want to talk with me, I will be available at this tumblr account from now on: http://fire-night-sky.tumblr.com (or this one, if you want the nsfw stuff: http://fire-nsfw.tumblr.com )

Marco was asleep when he felt something rub against him. “Mm?” He opened one eye, as painful as it was, and saw that it was Maria. “Hola Maria,” he greeted before picking her up and rolling onto his back so that she could be on his chest. “¿Como estas?” She nuzzled against his cheek and gave a few licks. He laughed lightly, then he heard a muffled sound next to him.

Turning his head, Marco saw Jean had Chaves covering his mouth, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. “Oh! Sorry Jean!” Marco sat up with Maria in his lap and got Chaves off him. The wide eyes didn’t go away though. “Jean?” He reached for the blonde’s face, who suddenly sprang up.

“OHHEYMARCOIMPERFECTLYFINEIMNOTHAVINGDIRTYFANTASIESOFYOUINDRESSESWHILEERENWANTSTOFUCKYOU!”

Marco blinked in confusion of Jean’s sudden outburst. “Huh?”

“Er, I mean, oh fuck,” Jean began rambling, flopping back down. “Goodnight!”

“… Goodnight.”

-

The next few days were… awkward around Jean. After they turned the assignment in, Jean went all lengths to avoid both him and Eren. He even blocked all of Marco’s calls and texts.

Marco began dreading that maybe he and Eren took their teasing too far.

Finally, after talking it over with Eren, they both decided to confront Jean and apologize for what they did.

They found him in the bookstore, not paying any attention. Eren poked Jean’s cheek, who suddenly scooted away at a fast rate, right into a bookshelf. “HITHEREIDIDN’TTHINKIWOULDSEEYOUGGUYSIWASN’TTHINKINGOFHENTAI!”

“Wha?” Eren made a confused face at Jean’s sudden outburst, then leaned over to Marco and whispered. “I think we might have broken his brain.”

Marco gulped, dreading the worst. They looked back at Jean, who was now a bright red. “Jean,” Marco began, “Are you okay?”

_Oh shit, teasing him constantly was a bad idea wasn’t it? I should have said no!_

“I THINK YOU’RE BOTH HOT AND THAT I’M IN LOVE WITH THE BOTH OF YOU!”

Both Eren and Marco blinked at that last outburst. “Huh?”

“… FUCK.”

As soon as Jean said that, Eren cheered. “WE DID IT MARCO!”

“Eren, keep it down! We’re in public!”

“Sorry, it’s just ahhhhh~” Eren began bouncing around like a child, and Jean looked at the both of them with confusion.

“Huh?”

Marco swallowed, hoping that the reveal won’t be too traumatic. “Jean… we have been… purposely… trying to tease you, and get you jealous of us, so that we could get you to want to be with us… we’re horrible people,” he confessed.

“Wait, you two have been trying to hit on me?”

“Yeah,” Eren told him plainly, “Thanks for noticing.”

“THAT’S WHY YOU KEPT SITTING ON ME?!”

“YES!”

Jean stared at them before hiding his face in his hands, gasping. “I was avoiding you guys because I thought you guys didn’t have an interest in being with me… especially since you two were already dating… Holy crap…”

“… Soooo now what?” Eren looked back and forth between Marco and Jean. “Are you… okay with having two boyfriends?”

Jean looked at the two of them, silent for a while. He rubbed his neck a bit, then finally answered.“… I guess?”

As soon as Jean said that, Eren and Marco both hugged him. “This requires celebration cake,” Marco declared. “Or a trip to the rabbit café!”

“Wait, there’s a rabbit café?”

“Yeah, it opened up a few months ago! They work with an animal shelter where people interact with rabbits, and half of the money goes to the shelter!” Marco beamed, but saw an uncertain expression on Jean’s face. “Uh… are you okay with a rabbit café? For a first date?”

“Uh… maybe? I don’t know?”

“If we go with Marco, we get a discount on the food,” Eren told him.

“… It’s… worth a shot I guess.”

Marco smiled and reached for Jean’s hand. Eren copied his motion, and they walked out of the bookstore with linked hands… and a blushing Jean.

As they finally exited, they both kissed Jean on his cheeks.

-

After a few weeks of the big reveal (and getting that project turned in, which got a passing grade, thank god), they went to the bakery to find some after school snacks.

The bakery had the same amount of people it usually had, although Eren knew Jean didn’t go to bakery as a regular, so Marco was showing him around a bit.

But all Eren could focus on was the ass. Marco had a round ass, making Jean’s seem small by comparison. But it was definitely more defined in shape.

Their relationship seemed to be going perfectly splendid. Jean was still a dork when it came to the snuggling, but other than that, they were working everything out as smooth as they could.

Now about how to suggest the threesome.

_Mmmm, it might be a bit to early to suggest double penetration… but Jean will probably complain about bottoming in the middle… Guess I’ll have to wait for the house._

“Hey Eren? Which do you prefer?” Marco and Jean held up two different boxes of chocolate snacks. “Mine has white and milk chocolate,” Marco began explaining, “But Jean has the one with caramel.”

“Which one did we get last time?”

“Mmm, I think it was the one with the white chocolate?”

“Okay, let’s go with caramel,” Eren suggested. He didn’t really have a preference towards either one, but he was willing to give the caramel a shot.

Jean smirked at Marco as the freckled boy pouted, putting his preference away.

After Marco bought the food, they all went to Eren’s house… which currently had no one else at home, so that was a big bonus.

“Sooo,” Eren began as Marco was putting the food away, “Since the three of us are alone, I think we can take advantage of the situation~” He grinded up against Jean when he said that, making the taller boy yelp. Just before getting his face shoved away.

“I am NOT bottoming,” Jean said firmly.

“Oh, so I guess you either don’t mind share,” Eren boasted as he then grabbed Marco’s hips. “I gotta tell you though, you might regret it later. Having him all to yourself… I’m fine with double penetrating him though.”

Jean blushed madly at what Eren said, buying the bait. “… NEXT TIME IM TOPPING YOU!”

Eren smirked. “Okay.”

-

Jean found himself in Eren’s bedroom, Eren smirking as he began slipping the clothes off of Marco. He heard a soft moan come out of the freckled boys mouth as Eren planted a few kiss on his neck and shoulder, and felt blood rush to his face while watching.

Oh, this was far better than any fantasy that ever popped into his head.

Marco then sat down on the bed, spreading his legs apart as he slipped his pants off, leaving only his… bunny panties on.

If Jean didn’t have a boner earlier, he did now.

“Ohh, you got a panty-kink Jean?” Eren’s grin grew larger as he removed his own shirt.

Jean didn’t answer, at a loss of how to respond.

“Jean,” Marco began, pouting his lips, “Please hurry, I feel lonely.”

As soon as those words left Marco’s mouth, Jean hurried getting his clothes off, and quickly jumped so that he was positioned over Marco.

_Oh fuck, I’m actually going to do it. Oh shit, how do I actually prepare him?_

Afte a bit of awkward staring, Marco broke the silence. “Should we do a bit of foreplay first?”

“… Yes?”

Marco smiled and brought Jean’s hands up to his chest. Getting a slight idea of what to do, Jean began rolling his nipples between his fingers, hearing adorable squeaks from Marco. As the boy began squirming, Jean took one of the nipples into his mouth and began teasing him. Feeling Marco buck underneath him, Jean was completely entranced by the sheer beauty.

So much that he didn’t detect Eren approaching him from behind until he felt him nibble his ear. “Wahh-hah!” Jean retreated from Marco to look at the boy behind him. “Eren, what the fuck?!”

“Sorry, you don’t like ear-nibbles?”

“D-don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“… Is that a yes or a no?”

“Eren,” Marco said sternly.

Eren pouted apologetically, then reached for something in his drawer. When he pulled his hand out, he was holding up a bottle of lube. “Should I do both of you at the same time, or one after the other?”

Jean was dumbfounded by the question, staring at Eren then at Marco. “Uh… do you have a preference?”

Marco thought for a moment. “Well, not really.”

Still dumbfounded, Jean finally responded. “… One at a time?”

A wide grin broke out on Eren’s face, followed by the bottle’s top being popped off as he then applied it to his fingers. He then closed his eyes. “Person who I touch first gets prepared first. Both of you face forward so there’s no cheating.”

Taking a deep breath, Jean looked back at Marco, who looked straight back at him with flushed cheeks, smiling. Then he arched is back again, yelping.

“Got you,” Eren teased Marco.

Jean looked down to see Eren’s fingers tracing over Marco’s balls for a moment before lowering them to his entrance. When he poking one in slightly, Marco made a small gasping sound, his freckled face becoming even more flushed.

“Oh fuck Marco,” Jean rasped, “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

“Isn’t he?” Eren leaned over Jean’s shoulder and kissed his ear before looking at Marco. “I’m putting two fingers in now.”

“Alright.” Marco let out a yelp soon after, and Jean found his hand in his hair, gripping it.

_Hang on, Marco’s a hair-clutcher?_

His mind went blank for a moment as he focused on Marco, only to be caught by surprise when he felt something wet against his own ass. “Is that lube?”

“Yes,” Eren answered. “I’ll be gentle.”

There probably weren’t enough cakes in the world to mentally prep him for what was next.

Jean jumped as he felt Eren’s finger intrude him slightly. It was colder than he expected. “Couldn’t you have warmed that up a bit?!”

“It-ahh-takes a little time Jean,” Marco said from beneath him, “T-trust me-ohhh~” Marco covered his mouth with his hands as needy gasps started to escape him.

He felt Eren shift a bit before taking Jean’s hand with his lube-coated fingers, still having the other hand poking again. “Wanna have a go at him?”

“Uhhh, what do I do?”

Eren grabbed the lube bottle and applied some to Jean’s fingers, “Push one in at a time, slowly, so you don’t accidentally hurt him.”

Following Eren’s instructions, Jean experimentally pressed the tip of his finger against Marco, to find it sliding in easily. Hearing Marco’s moans, Jean began sliding it in and out.

“More,” Marco begged. Happily, Jean obliged, slipping in another finger and began pumping them at a faster pace. As he was, his fingers brushed against something that made Marco shout in pure ecstasy.

As he was working Marco loose, Eren’s fingers started going deeper inside of him, making him groan as they brushed against his prostate. “Fuck!” He involuntarily curled his fingers inside Marco as a reaction, making the freckled boy squirm.

“Jean, please,” Marco panted, holding up one of his legs with his hand so that Jean had more access to his entrance. “Fuck me, I’m begging you.”

“R-right now?”

“Yes, god, I’m begging you,” Marco pleaded again, “Please, please fill me up~”

Nodding, and also dumbfounded, Jean leaned forward, pulling his fingers out of Marco and braced both hands above Marco’s head, and finally pushed it. Oh god, he was so tight, even after all of that preparing. “God Marco,” Jean gasped, “You’re so tight. Can’t believe you’re this tight.”

“He’s amazing, isn’t he?” Eren’s breath sounded ragged when he spoke, shifting the fingers he had inside Jean, making Jean yelp. “What about you? You ready?”

“Fuck you, Jaeger,” Jean growled, “Just fuck me already!”

“With pleasure.” Jean stopped moving as Eren pulled his fingers out, and heard a protest from Marco, who begged Jean to keep moving. “Just give us a moment, Marco,” Eren teased him. After several seconds, Jean felt Eren’s hard length, slick with lube, rubbing against him for a brief moment before slipping inside.

“Ah-AH!” Jean thrust forward, getting a wanton moan out of Marco.

“You like that?” Eren began moving in and out slowly.

It wasn’t fast enough. “Hurry up,” Jean told him as he resumed fucking Marco.

With that, the pace picked, striking his bundle of nerves on the spot every time. Jean’s pace picked up as well, fucking Marco with absolute vigor.

After several minutes of unimaginable pleasure, Jean felt Marco grab his hair, “I’m almost there, oh god,” he breathed, “Please let me come!”

“Same,” Jean told him before leaning down to kiss him, before being pulled up by Eren, being kissed by him as well. “Eren, hurry the fuck up,” he begged.

“Will do.” Eren’s aims became more precise, and within moments, Jean found himself coming inside of Marco. He felt Eren come a few moments after him, rolling over onto his side and coming out of Jean.

Marco was still hard, squirming for release as Jean was still in him, although he didn’t have anymore energy. Eren crawled up and began teasing him by pulling his nipples. With a final cry, Marco finally came, spraying his cum on his and Jean’s chest, and got some on Eren’s arm.

Jean collapsed on top of Marco, and felt Eren snuggle up against him. “Well? Watcha think?”

“… I didn’t realize just how much sex you guys must have had in order to be this good.”

Both Marco and Eren laughed, the former moving out from under Jean before snuggling up against him as well, making Jean flip over as the three of the basked in the aftermath.

-

“Told you.”

Annie stared at Mikasa as the noise from upstairs started to stop.

“Seriously? They couldn’t have done it at Eren’s place?”

“Guess this means I won the bet.” The dark haired girl smirked. “We can do it in the kitchen now.”

“… Fine, but you’re the one cleaning up.”

“Alright.”

Annie yelped as Mikasa picked her up and carried her to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thanks i want to give everyone!! -hugs all of you and gives you cake-
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed it all! including the self-indulgent mikaannie ^^

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment!!


End file.
